


Greed

by thelast_thingido



Category: Raising Hope (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, F/F, sexy sexy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelast_thingido/pseuds/thelast_thingido
Summary: 'She just blamed the fact that Virginia always acted just a little different around Sabrina when they were alone.  Her body language was just a bit off, not cold or cruel, but more curious.  Virginia was always just very curious about Sabrina. '





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalarmyofoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalarmyofoz/gifts).



> A request for my wife's birthday, we've been binging Raising Hope, so fic was bound to happen. Might be continued, not sure yet. :)

 

“Jimmy said I always need to have a backup.”  Sabrina said as she buttoned up her plaid shirt.  “But I don’t.” Virginia’s eyes were hooded and hard to read, leaning against the sink.  “I mean, that’s not what this is.” Sabrina wasn’t sure if she was going to get a response, or even why she felt the need to say anything.  Talking about Jimmy was never a good idea when they were alone together. It would make one angry and the other jealous, the feelings were interchangeable between them but what either one of them was so angry or jealous of was never very clear.

“It’s ‘cause you’re rich.  It makes you greedy.” The southern draw was was deep and her light lisp turned more into a rasp.  It sent goosebumps up the brunettes arms and in turn brought a smirk on Virginia’s face, the small bathroom still not letting them get enough distance to get clear headed.  

“So what does that make you?”  Sabrina asks quietly, but there’s not a lot of space between so it sounds loud in the space.  A serious and heavy tone settled after that, with Virginia silent for a long minute.

“Not your backup.”  She said finally, leaning into my space enough for the smell of sex of overcome Sabrina’s senses, and the tension stayed taut until the older woman walked out of the bathroom to join the rest of the family out on the back porch.

The whole night was filled with tension, mostly coming from Sabrina.  It had been two weeks, which equated to four separate times when Sabrina had found herself alone with Virginia.  The younger woman always mentally went back and forth on who started this whole mess, and most of the time she just blamed the fact that Virginia always acted just a little different around Sabrina when they were alone.  Nothing too weird, but it was noticeable for the petite girl--no it was more than noticeable, it was obvious. Her body language was a bit odd, not cold or cruel, but more curious. Virginia was always just very curious about Sabrina.  She always wanted to know things about her, or overly help in whatever issue she was having with Jimmy, or one time Virginia offered to role play on some fight that her and Jimmy were having at the time, and first it was all jokes and goofy accents; “ _I’m Jimmy, I have dirty cups under my bed from 2001_.”  then it progressed to her kissing Sabrina in the laundry room.  The sun was shining behind Virgina, and she couldn’t help but be struck by how beautiful the blonde looked in the light.  It was distracting so she didn’t stop the kiss, and she didn’t not kiss back and maybe sort of let Virginia shift her body into Sabrina’s just slightly.  That curiosity in her eyes only got worse after.

Oh, but when everyone was around, or when Sabrina was on Jimmy’s arm,Virginia didn’t seem to care one way or another.  It always looked so easy, and the easier Virginia made it look, the more nervous Sabrina got.

It was a nice night out so Jimmy suggested they spend after dinner outside and have a pit fire.  It was a pretty usual thing to do in the summer, and Sabrina followed the line of people getting up from the couch and making their way to the back yard, but her steps slowed when she noticed Virginia was still sitting down on a recliner, curious eyes locked on her.

“You need to calm down.”  Is all the older woman said when the quiet settled in the living room.

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Maybe I won’t be so anxious if you didn’t end up being present in all my dates with my boyfriend.”

She rolled her eyes at Sabrina before getting up, taking a long drink from her beer bottle as she walked over to the younger woman.  That was close to being beer number three and those looks of curiosity gained some heat, hips gaining a deep sway.

“It’s never been a problem before.”

“Before?  Before--” Before they kissed in the laundry room.  Before Sabrina got three buttons undone from Virginia’s pink work uniform when they were making out in an empty hotel room with her maid cart blocking the door.  Before Virginia whispered in her ear; “I want to know how wet you are.” when they were at Sabrina’s house, fooling around in her bedroom like a couple of teenagers.  They might as well be, as different as they are when they’re like this, as much as they pretend there’s no consequences to what their doing. So when Virgina slipped two fingers inside her while they were half dressed on the brunette’s bed, she tried to ignore that it was a more experienced move than what was expected.  Sabrina wasn’t the only one who’s done this before, at least she thought for a moment before blocking it out. Before it happened too many times to confuse it as just a bad mistake.

“ _Calm down_.”  She repeated to Sabrina in the family’s living room.  A little more serious, cutting through thoughts that Sabrina’s head got lost in.

“It’s too hard.  I can’t keep lying.”  She stuttered in response, and saw how the other woman’s eyes went from curious to worried.  

“It doesn’t have to happen again.”  Her voice grew quieter as she took another step towards her.  

“Yeah, wouldn’t that be nice?”  Sabrina replied a humorless chuckle.  “If I wanted this to stop. That would make everything so much easier.”  Her body language grew more fidgety and eyes darted restlessly, which made Virginia sigh in annoyance and gripped the younger woman's arm in one hand and beer in the other, leading them gently towards the back of the house.  They crashed through the bathroom door and quickly Sabrina found her back against it.

“I know what you need.”  Virginia didn’t look at her when they broke away from the kiss, keeping her head down as shaking hands start to undo the top button of Sabrina’s jeans.  

“I need you.”

“You need _this_.”  Her hand slipped inside the denim, feeling the heat over her panties.  “You don’t need to tell anyone, you just need to _relax_.”  Her wrist turned and fingers applied a rhythmic pressure that made every muscle in Sabrina’s body tense.  Her hips pushing up against the other woman’s hand.

“I need you.”  She whispered again, and it made Virginia to finally make eye contact with her, two fingers slip into her underwear making them both moan at the feeling.  Their rhythm started to sync and the harsh edges of what they were doing started to blur. A tension started to coil low in her stomach. “Say you need me too.”  She asked breathlessly, her arm draped around the other woman's neck.

There was more of a pause than Sabrina would’ve liked, but finally;

“I need you.”

There was more emotion in her voice than Virginia would’ve liked.

 

Later that night, when Sabrina found herself on the third drink, and Virginia was on her sixth, Burt and Jimmy were looking at tools in the shed while they laid out on lawn furniture.

“Do you really think I’m greedy?”

“I can smell you on my fingers every time I lift my beer up.”  She takes another slow swig on her beer, brown eyes on brown, her thighs clenching at the action involuntarily.  “Obviously you’re not the only one.”

  


 


End file.
